


To the Point

by Gremlinoverlord



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bade - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01, Set in Pilot, The end of Tori's second improv lesson was never seen and a winner never declared, There's more to them than what fits around a Tori centric series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlinoverlord/pseuds/Gremlinoverlord
Summary: The alphabet game wasn't finished when Tori declared victory over Jade and Beck still has everything to play for.A short Drabble on the remainder of Tori's second day in Sikowitz's class.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Kudos: 31





	To the Point

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble I threw together because Sikowitz isn't the kind to let a game finish just because Jade and Tori are fighting, and it's hard to see how Beck and Jade endured the remainder of the lesson without Jade storming out. And to be honest there were a few instances I wish Beck had stood up for Jade a little more.

“Man I love this school!”  
The class stared in horror at the triumphantly unconcerned girl on the stage then at the seething one sat among them before carefully leaning away from the centre of the room where Jade was perched .  
The girl in question had a furiously stunned expression plastered across her face as she watched her boyfriend and now nemesis separate, the anger rolling off her was practically visible. Tori was grinning, evidently not realising that the audience looked close to wetting themselves and Beck stood nonchalantly with hands in pockets. 

The stunned spell of silence was broken, however, by Beck’s next words:  
“Never kiss me again though.”   
Tori spun back around to gape in surprise at Beck’s response, who merely shrugged unapologetically.  
“Ouch, was my kissing that bad?” She managed to stammer, pulling herself out of her celebration upon realising the game was still on.  
“Perhaps or maybe you’re just not my type.”  
“Quite bad, your current taste in girlfriend?”  
An audible wince went up from the audience and Jade say bolt upright with murder in her eyes.  
“Rare is how I would describe her.”  
“Stupid is how I would!” Tori said desperately, confused at Beck’s transition from friendly kissable alien to Jade’s boyfriend. She had to remind herself suddenly that everyone in this room had experience in acting and therefore was now confused as to what Beck was saying was true and what was false... obviously being an alien was false, but more realistic than anyone actually liking this queen of mean.  
Jade had opened her mouth to fight back, still outraged by her boyfriend kissing another girl even if seconds later he was defending her, but Beck was quicker- after all he had experience with similar conversations with his parents.   
“Thanks but I love her.”  
“Aww!” Cat input.  
“Uh...uh...” A stumbled hesitation, “understandable that an alien would have such bad taste!” She finally declared triumphant.  
“Very good taste to my understanding.”  
“Why would you want to be with a freak demon like her.”  
“Hey!” Jade jumped to her feet, but Beck held up a hand.  
“X values how much I love her, but X equals more than any number in existence.”  
“Wrong! This is improv Beck not algebra!” Cat yelled.  
“Hey red head, shuddup!” Hollered Rex before Robbie could clap a hand over the 'not-a-puppet's' mouth.  
“Continue!” Yelled Sikowitz, choking on his coconut, apparently uninterested in the non-acting variety of drama going down in his classroom.  
“You sure you aren’t being held against your will?”  
“Zero regrets about this relationship!”  
“And back to A!” Sikowitz screamed and threw his coconut at the wall causing several students to duck.  
“Aren’t they done yet!” Jade snapped.  
“Not until one of them fails! Now commence forth with the letter A!”

“A nice girlfriend is not what you have.”  
“But a beautiful and talented one is what I do.”  
Jade smirked a little and settled back in her seat.  
“Can’t you see how annoying and mean she is?”  
“Don’t worry, I can keep her in line.”  
“Even when she dumps coffee on me.”  
“Fair enough, since you got coffee on me.”  
“That was an accident!”  
“OUT!” Sikowitz rushed to the front and grabbed Beck’s arm to raise it victoriously. “We have our winner! Well done Beck! The prize was a coconut, but I seem to have drunk it.”  
“Oh come on!” Tori pouted, leaving the small stage and slumping in her chair next to André. Her reaction to defend herself causing her to lose them game even though she still bested Jade.  
“quick thinking is key to improv!” Sikowitz released Beck and he immediately went to Jade and kissed her. She folded her arms and scowled but after a second seemed to decide his little show had earned him temporary forgiveness and wrapped her arms around him.   
“Jade what have I told you about kissing your boyfriend on your own time!” Sikowitz warned and Jade released Beck so he could sit down with his arm around her.  
“He kissed me!”  
“I certainly did.” He kissed the side of her head and pulled her against his side for the rest of the lesson.

****  
Later that night is the silver streak, Jade surreptitiously nuzzled closer to Beck.  
“You know, you shouldn’t have said ‘let’s do it’ when Tori wanted to Kiss.”

Beck sighed.   
He always said acting was less about making things up and more releasing the emotions you already had. He was renowned for being excellent at romance scenes, but that’s because those emotions were based on his experiences with the girl curled up next to him. There was a sense of detachment to his character’s love interest because to him they represented someone he was far more interested in. Of course he knew Jade knew this and she was relatively alright for stage kisses (rehearsals were a different matter) but not when he held no obligation than spite for this kiss.

He’d been surprised that Jade had forgiven him so easily for the rest of the school day, but it wasn’t surprising it would come back up later with her jealousy issues. It was easier not to fight and perhaps a part of him had done it to get a rise out of her for behaving so childishly the day before. Well that and he wanted to win and kissing normally threw off inexperienced newbies.

“I’m sorry babe.”  
“You could’ve said, ‘let’s not’, ‘lasers come out of my tongue when I kiss so it will kill you’ or ‘last person I would ever kiss is you’.”  
He couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“Where did you get laser tongue from?”   
He pressed a kiss to the top of head as she snuggled down and pulled the duvet up to her ears so he couldn’t see her face.  
There was silence as they got closer to the point of sleep but just before Jade dropped off, Beck heard her whisper.  
“When you kiss me it feels like you light up my whole mouth.” Then she was asleep.

The sappy, loving words she said where as rare as she was herself, but god did Beck love her with everything he had.

**Author's Note:**

> And scene.   
> I didn't intentionally mean to bash Tori, but I think she was a little out of her depth at first in her new friend group and there are a lot of dynamics she needed to learn about; besides, Beck is a serious actor so to him this stage kiss is nothing more than a little revenge on Jade for acting out the day before and immersing himself in character. I have a few more dribbles saved up but I'll see how this goes down and whether I want to post them as well.


End file.
